


Dangerous

by lilacsuns (Milival)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Donghyuck is losing his mind, Grinding, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Mild Body Worship, based on that vlive, bc they're not dumb teenagers anymore, hints of sub jeno, jeno has a thing for hyuck's thighs, jeno is a tease, kinda soft, tagging is the worst i hate it, they have a mature talk at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milival/pseuds/lilacsuns
Summary: Donghyuck feels like losing his mind. Ever since he came back from the 127 tour, Jeno has been all over him, constantly flirting, and it's doing things to his heart.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the whole vlive inspired fic thing, but this is a fic I really wanted to get out even if the events happened months ago so,,,, here it is, enjoy!!

Donghyuck felt like he was losing his mind, he truly did. Ever since he’d been back with the Dream members Jeno had made his life a living hell. He probably didn’t even realize how much he was affecting him. 

Somehow, in the few months he’d been away touring with the 127 hyungs, the older boy had grown ten times more confident, and Hyuck wasn’t sure he liked that. He definitely didn’t like how fast his heart beat at everything Jeno did. He was about ready to die from a heart attack, and it would be Jeno’s fault for being so stupidly pretty and for suddenly deciding flirting with Donghyuck was a good idea. 

Sweet soft-spoken Jeno. Panicked gay Jeno who got flustered every time someone—Jaemin—flirted with him. That Jeno was suddenly bold and fearless, subtly flirting with Donghyuck every chance he got. And the younger had quickly found out he was good at it, good at making him blush and stutter something dumb because his brain usually stopped functioning when Jeno was around. 

He wasn’t blind; he’d always been attracted to the older boy. But until then his slight crush had been manageable, easy to hide. He’d kept it a secret for years. But three days into Boom preparations and half of the members had figured it out. 

Chenle had been the first one to come to him, asking if he had feelings for their friend. He’d been taken aback at first—he’d really expected to have this conversation with Jaemin first—but there had been no point denying it. The younger had had this look in his eyes, one Donghyuck had seen multiple times in the past, and that he knew meant ‘’Don’t you dare lie, I know the answer already’’. So he’d told the truth, whining about how much pain Jeno’s sudden change caused him and trying to find some sort of comfort in his friend’s teasing smile and questionable words of advice. He was still as hopeless at the end of the conversation as he’d been before. 

Jaemin had been the second one, barging in his room at 1am two days later. This time, Donghyuck had hoped he’d have at least the beginning of a solution to his problem. Jaemin was older, knew Jeno really well, and wasn’t as prone to teasing as Chenle was. At first he thought he’d been wrong to hope for something like that. But as the chat had gone on Jaemin had eventually figured out how desperate he actually was, and he’d tried to help. Donghyuck hadn’t liked any of his suggestions (seriously, did Jaemin really think he was going to confess?), and his best friend had left after ten minutes of arguing, claiming that he was hopeless and that nobody could help him until he decided to stop being a coward. 

His secret was out to two of his friends, he was pretty sure Renjun knew something was up and Jeno was still a walking menace, yet he had no solution. He’d tried to do the latter already, when he’d realized that thinking about Jeno’s smile and arms all the time wasn’t a friendship thing, but it hadn’t worked. All he’d managed was to keep whatever he felt in check and not letting it go out of hand. It was easier when he was busy promoting for 127, because he didn’t get to see the other boy as much—which he hated, don’t mistake him—but his feelings became a background problem in these moments. 

He thought he’d get some rest once We Boom promotions had started. They spent most of their time surrounded by tons of people—fans, styling crews, cameras, managers, there was always someone with them, and they usually stayed the six of them together. So, for a while, Jeno’s displays of affection had become less frequent and more bearable. Really, he’d been sure he was safe, that whatever had gotten into Jeno was gone and that his friend was back to being his usual calm self. This theory had been proven right as their promotions had ended without any major flirting moment. Donghyuck had been sure he was safe. 

Until one fateful live. They were all squashed together on one hotel bed, trying to keep quiet so they wouldn’t disturb the neighboring rooms like they often did. There was nothing special about this. Donghyuck hadn’t expected things to take a turn that quickly. 

About fifteen minutes into the live, Jeno was sitting next to him, and Hyuck didn’t think much about the older boy shifting closer and hooking his chin on his shoulder. Until he turned his head slightly to look at him, and they almost kissed right here and there in the middle of a live watched by thousands of people all over the world. He panicked. He wasn’t proud of it, wasn’t really happy about the fact that this really didn’t fit well with his confident gay reputation. But he’d almost kissed Jeno and he wasn’t really ready to think about all of that. 

\-  _ You’re dangerous _ , Donghyuck mumbled to his blonde friend, trying to pretend he hadn’t seen him getting closer again, smirk clear on his face.

Lee Jeno was a fucking menace, and Donghyuck was pretty sure he was going to combust. 

He faked normal for the rest of the live. He shrugged off the almost-kiss, not letting anyone see the chaos raging inside his head and heart. He couldn’t stop replaying the scene in his head, couldn’t forget how smug Jeno had looked, proud of the fact that he’d managed to fluster him, and he definitely couldn’t shake off the need to get closer to the taller boy, to just… let go, stop worrying and finally kiss him like he’d wanted to for months. 

Donghyuck got up as soon as the live was over. He barely said goodbye to the rest of the members before he dragged Jeno back to their room. The oldest seemed confused by the sudden outburst, but he didn’t say anything, letting his friend drag him inside and closing the door behind him, before starting to pace. The silence was unnerving to Hyuck, it made the chaos of his thoughts even more obvious to him. He felt mad, but he wasn’t sure why. It only made him madder. 

\-  _ You’re an asshole Jeno, _ he said, quieter than he thought he would.

- _ Is this about the kiss? If so, I’m sorry. I didn’t think this would happen. _ Jeno looked sincere, looked like he actually felt bad for kissing him.

- _ No it’s not. I mean yes. It’s _ — _ I don’t know how to explain, _ Donghyuck said, starting to slowly get frustrated. He didn’t know what to think, or how, didn’t know what was allowed for him to say and do, and he felt dizzy with how fast his thoughts were going. 

\-  _ Are you mad?  _

- _ I don’t know. Maybe. I’m confused, you’re confusing me! _ he said, trying his best not to raise his voice. He didn’t want Jeno to think he was mad at him. 

\-  _ What did I do? _ Jeno wondered. He seemed confused and maybe a little hurt. Donghyuck hated that look. 

\-  _ You’ve been messing with me, messing with my head for weeks now! And it’s not _ — _ it’s not cool okay? I don’t know what to do or how to react without being weird. You never acted like that toward me in the past, or with anyone else for that matter!  _

_ \- Like what? _

\-  _ All flirty and bold! You’ve never been like that! And then I come back from tour and suddenly you’re all over me and making me flustered every ten minutes! I don’t know what to think, because you’re only like that with me, and I don’t know how much longer I can take it before I snap! I feel like I’m seriously going to lose my fucking mind and just… grab your stupid face and kiss you so you finally stop whispering in my ear and making my heart beat so fast it’s almost painful _ , he ranted, getting closer and closer until he was standing right in front of the other boy, one hand fisting his shirt without even realizing. He didn’t even realize he’d raised his voice, ending in an almost yell. He felt both out of breath and like he was holding it, the strain of holding his feelings in finally leaving him as the tension between them grew. 

\-  _ Maybe you should _ , Jeno said, voice quiet and calm, eyes fixed on the smaller’s. 

And that sentence, those three simple words were the reason why Donghyuck finally lost it. He froze for a bit, mouth agape as he stared at Jeno, trying to process what had just happened, making sure he had heard him right. The older boy was staring at him, face serious despite the small smirk that was forming on his lips. 

\-  _ Honestly, fuck you, Jeno _ , he said, trying his best to act confident when all he wanted was punch him in the face or kiss him silly. No in between. 

- _ That’s kinda the idea yeah _ , he answered, voice so low it sent shivers down Donghyuck’s spine. 

That was the last straw. Donghyuck couldn’t take it anymore. He surged forward, lips crashing against Jeno’s as one of his hand went to grab the blond strands at the back of his neck. Jeno kissed back immediately, both of his hands finding Hyuck’s waist, bringing him closer, their chests flushed. 

It felt too good to be true. Like he was finally rid of a weight that’d been on his shoulders for weeks. Everything slipped away as he kissed the taller boy, nibbling softly on his lips. He loved the way his fingers would flex a bit every time he did, squeezing his waist in the movement. 

Kissing Jeno wasn’t exactly new. They’d kissed once before, when they were filming for Go. But this kiss felt nothing like that first one had. He’d giggled afterward, not thinking that much about it. But this time, when he pulled back, giggling was the last thing he wanted to do, especially when Jeno chased after him, cheeks flushed and lips parted slightly. He’d always thought he was pretty. But right now, with eyes darker than ever and his gaze fixed on Donghyuck, making the younger feel hotter by the second, he was sure Jeno was the prettiest he’d ever been. He told him so, and was delighted to see him blush, cheeks turning red in a second, lower lip caught between his teeth as he avoided his gaze. The sight had Donghyuck melting and wanting more, slowly backing up until his back hit the nearest wall, body trapped by Jeno’s. 

The blonde boy swore under his breath, and then he was leaning down, kissing Donghyuck with more force than they’d put in the first kiss. The younger hummed softly, tangling a hand in Jeno’s hair. The other held his jaw, angling his head just the way he wanted so he could deepen the kiss. Two things happened then, both knocking the air out of his lungs: the feeling of Jeno’s tongue hesitantly meeting his, sending a series of shivers running through his body, and his hand slightly tugging on the taller’s hair, without Jeno even realizing. The whine that escaped Jeno was too much for Donghyuck to handle, and he thought for a few seconds that he would faint from sensory overload.

He didn’t. He focused on Jeno’s hands on his back instead, on the feeling of their chest together, of his hair between his fingers, not as soft as it looked but definitely not as fried as he’d expected. They pulled back for only a few seconds, getting some air before diving right back. Soft sighs escaped as they found a rhythm. Donghyuck coaxed Jeno’s mouth open until he got access to his tongue, sucking on it slightly, proud of the noise the older made. Halfway to a moan and higher than his usual voice but oh, so pretty. Donghyuck just wanted to hear more of it. 

He felt like he was losing his mind, desperate to get closer when their bodies were already flush, not a bit of space between them. His hand was slowly making its way down to the small of Jeno’s back when the other boy did something Donghyuck definitely wasn’t expecting. 

\-  _ Jump up _ , Jeno mumbled against his jaw, wrapping both his arms around the younger’s waist. He hoisted him up until the boy got the message and finally wrapped his legs around Jeno’s waist. 

\-  _ Hot _ , he groaned against his lips, kissing him again as Jeno’s hands found their way to his thighs. He caressed and squeezed them softly, drawing a sweet moan out of him. 

He blushed, hiding his face in the older’s neck, but that didn’t stop Jeno at all. On the contrary, he kept his hands there, clearly appreciating how Donghyuck’s thighs trembled under his touch and the little sounds Donghyuck was making. He’d never thought he would be this sensitive to a simple touch on his thighs, but it felt so good, he never wanted it to stop. He let Jeno do whatever he wanted and left a trail of open mouth kisses down his neck, nibbling softly at the skin. He tried his best not to leave any marks, no matter how much he wanted to just bit down and leave bruises on the perfect skin. 

It almost got out of hand when he found a spot in the crook of Jeno’s neck that made him release the sweetest moan Donghyuck had ever heard. Jeno didn’t have time to react. Donghyuck was already back on it, nibbling at the skin and kissing it soothingly right after, dead set on making him moan like that again. It wasn’t hard to. He grinned at his success, and at the hand he could feel tugging on his hair so their lips quickly found each other again. He squeezed Jeno’s waist with his thighs to pull him closer, tangling both of his hands in his hair, messing it up even more. 

As they kept making out, Donghyuck found that one of the best things in the world was Jeno caressing his thighs. Jeno quickly realized that having the younger boy pulling on his hair was something he didn’t want to live without. 

\-  _ Jeno _ , Donghyuck croaked a bit later. He was cut off by a soft pair of lips.  _ Let me talk _ , he whined, squishing Jeno cheeks between his hands to keep him in place. He giggled softly at the boy’s pout.  _ Come on, bed, _ he ordered softly, moving to get down. He was stopped by Jeno bringing him closer, lips attaching to his neck as he carried Donghyuck to the bed.

He flipped them over right away, pushing Jeno so he was sitting down against the headboard. He smirked slightly as he got rid of his jeans, tossing them towards his suitcase before coming to straddle him, thighs on display on either side of his waist. Jeno’s hands were on him immediately, clearly enjoying how smooth his thighs felt if his dark eyes were anything to go by. 

\-  _ My eyes are up here, baby _ , Donghyuck teased, making the older gasp slightly at the pet name.  _ Oh. You like that? _ He smirked, getting closer, lips hovering over the other’s, almost touching but not quite.  _ You like that I call you baby? _

- _ Yeah _ , Jeno choked out, blushing, trying to get a kiss. 

- _ Fuck, you’re so hot, baby. Never seen you look that pretty _ , he admitted before kissing him softly.

It was new, the soft noises Jeno made at the praise, the way he went pliant under Donghyuck touch, letting himself be guided by the younger boy. It was new, but not unappreciated. He took advantage of their new position and the few inches he’d gained on Jeno to lean down to nip at his lips and get him to open his mouth. He could feel one of Jeno’s hands on the small of his back, hovering awkwardly as if he didn’t know what to do with it. He pulled back and dragged the hand down to rest on his ass, pecking his nose when Jeno gasped a bit. A moan escaped as Jeno grew bolder, feeling him smirk in their kiss.

\-  _ You’re dangerous _ , he panted, almost a whine.

\-  _ Want me to stop? _

\-  _ Fuck no.  _

\-  _ Then come on, give me a kiss. _

And who was Donghyuck to say no when Jeno asked so nicely? He grabbed the back of Jeno’s neck to crash their lips together, kissing him with a newfound passion. He was moaning soon after as Jeno’s hands roamed on his body. He focused mainly on Donghyuck’s thighs and ass, bringing him closer than either thought was possible. He felt hot, so hot, but he couldn’t stop. This was too addictive, Jeno felt too good against him, kissing him and moaning softly when Hyuck started grinding his hips down slowly. He’d wanted to get his hands and lips on the taller boy for weeks, and now that he’d finally done it he wasn’t sure he’d be able to give it up. But, judging by the way Jeno was touching him, grinding up to meet him, dropping searing hot kisses on his neck, maybe Donghyuck wouldn’t have to give it up. Maybe Jeno wanted this as much as he did. 

They kept going for a while. The kisses became messier as time passed, Donghyuck now full-on grinding against Jeno as the other guided him, hands still holding tightly on his thighs. The older had found a new passion for Hyuck’s neck and collarbone, kissing and biting every chance he got. It made him lose the little control he had left. He tried his best to keep his moans quiet, biting down on his lip or kissing Jeno to keep his voice down. 

He’d gotten Jeno to take off his shirt at some point; his hands splayed on the older’s chest. Warmth radiated between the both of them as they became more frantic. Their hairs were a mess, and he’d managed to suck a few hickey on Jeno’s ribs, where they’d be hidden by his shirt. A secret between the two of them. One he swore he’d keep close to his heart, right next to the groans that had tumbled from Jeno’s lips while he sucked on his skin. He ground down harder and slower, dragging their crotches together so slow it was almost painful. 

He was about to sit up again when the older flipped them over, making him lie down on the bed, settling between his legs. Hyuck tried to protest, but cut himself off as Jeno’s lips moved down slowly, kissing every inch he could reach. He managed to compose himself and look down when the older reached his stomach, lingering there. The sight had him look away again, melting as Jeno kissed each of his moles. 

He didn’t get to bask in the soft feelings for long. Jeno’s teeth sank into the flesh of his thighs, his tongue coming immediately after to soothe the pain, sure to leave a mark. His hand flew to his mouth, muffling his noises as the taller boy worked on his thighs, biting, kissing and sucking, leaving a constellations of red and purple bruises on his tanned skin. 

\-  _ Too much Jen _ , he whined, close to oversensitivity, tugging on the boy’s hair to bring him up into a kiss. 

\-  _ Sorry _ , Jeno mumbled. He left a series of kisses on his neck and cheek, sweet and soft as if he was making up for the bruises.

\-  _ Don’t be _ . Hyuck smileed, bringing Jeno down so he could kiss him properly, making him lie down on him, their bodies aligned and flushed together.  _ You’re hard _ , he added with a groan.

\-  _ So are you _ , Jeno answered against his lips. _ Should we do something about it? _

\-  _ Stop teasing or I swear I’ll kill you. Just- let me just… _ he trailed, hooking his legs around Jeno’s waist to bring their bodies closer, allowing him to grind up against him. 

\-  _ Fuck Hyuck, your legs. _

\-  _ What about them? _ He complained, not in the mood to chat.

\-  _ I’ve been wondering how they’d feel around me for weeks, _ he bit softly at Donghyuck’s jaw, smiling at the gasp that left the younger’s lips.

- _ I need you to stop talking and just… do something _ , he whined, back arching.

Jeno simply nodded. He bent to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses from his collarbone to his neck. Hyuck squirmed underneath him before they finally connected their lips. The kiss was messy, all tongue and teeth. Gasps and moans were traded as they moved together, slowly but surely reaching their breaking point. Their hands roamed from necks to thighs, tangling in hair and tugging when the pleasure became too much. They were both panting, breaking their kisses only to pull back for air, growing frantic as they both felt the end coming. 

Donghyuck came first, voice high and broken, body tight and trembling, back arching. He immediately burrowed his face in the crook of Jeno’s neck to hide his flushed cheeks. The older boy whispered sweet praises in his ear through it, hands gripping firmly his thighs. He followed soon after, when Donghyuck let out a last broken moan that definitely sounded like Jeno’s name pushed him over the edge. 

He rolled over, lying next to his—friend? lover? He wasn’t really sure. He didn’t go far, however. Donghyuck whined softly, grabbing his arm to drag him closer. He turned to face him with a slight smile that Jeno returned. They stayed silent for a while, looking at each other as they regained their breath, not daring to move as to not break the moment. 

\-  _ We should get cleaned up _ , the older said, tucking a strand of Donghyuck’s hair behind his ear.

\-  _ You should kiss me _ , he answered seriously. 

Jeno obeyed with a smile, pressing a soft kiss on his nose, then his mouth. Hyuck sighed, a hand coming to rest on his cheek. He rubbed his thumb softly under Jeno’s eye. When they broke apart they were both smiling, small and quiet. It was different than before, but just as good.

\-  _ We’re gonna go shower, _ Donghyuck started, voice soft but firm _. And after that we’ll talk, because there’s no way we’re letting things get weird between us.  _

\-  _ Wouldn’t dream of it _ , Jeno answered, nodding. _ Come on _ , he added with a smile, getting up and reaching out to help the younger. 

They showered quickly, draped in silence, and dressed just as quickly in comfier clothes. Donghyuck sat on his bed, still neatly made from the morning, and gestured for the other to sit with him. Jeno sat in front of him, legs crossed. He immediately reached to hold his hands, stopping the younger from fiddling with his sleeves. They stayed quiet for a while, both waiting for the other to collect his thoughts or start talking.

\-  _ I missed you _ , Jeno said suddenly.  _ When you were gone, for your hiatus and then the tour and everything. I really missed you.  _

\-  _ I missed you, too. Is that why you were so… flirty and clingy when I came back ? _

\-  _ Kind of. One time I was feeling sad because it was weird without you so I was looking back at the pictures and videos of us in my phone. And most of it was us two and other people but there was a few of just you and I. And there were a few from when we were filming the mv for Go, and it made me think about, well, you know, when you kissed me. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since. I had so many unanswered questions and things I was wondering about so when you came back I just… I don’t know. Honestly, I didn’t realize I was being that clingy and flirty at first, but I just felt like I needed to make sure you weren’t going anywhere I guess _ , he explained, averting his gaze and blushing.

\-  _ I thought I was going to lose my mind, you were confusing me so badly _ , Donghyuck admitted.  _ I’ve always been attracted to you, I have eyes. But you never seemed interested, and suddenly you were so brave and all over me. And I didn’t really mind that much, it was just that I didn’t understand where the change had come from. And I didn’t know how serious you were.  _

\-  _ I’m sorry I made you confused. It wasn’t what I wanted. _

- _ I know, _ Hyuck said softly, smiling.  _ I know you, I knew you weren’t doing it on purpose. _

\-  _ You’re cute, Duckie. Like really cute and gorgeous, and I really like spending time with you.  _

\-  _ I do, too. But I can’t _ — _ I don’t want to just be someone you come to when you’re frustrated. I don’t ask you to take me on dates or anything, it’s not like we’d have time even if you were interested. But you can’t just flirt with me for the fun of it and then stop without explaining.  _

\-  _ I’d never do that, I’m not an asshole. And I wouldn’t mind taking you on a date _ , he said with a shrug, but Donghyuck could see he wasn’t as calm and collected as he looked. 

\-  _ You’re nervous _ , he said, eyes going wide.  _ Why? _

\-  _ I don’t know Hyuck, why are you? _ He shot back.

\-  _ Because I’m scared of the way things will turn out _ , he admitted truthfully. 

\-  _ So am I.  _

\-  _ Fine _ , the younger said, sighing deeply. _ I’m gonna talk and you have to keep quiet until I’m done because if I get interrupted I won’t have the guts to say everything _ , he told Jeno, who simply nodded.  _ I don’t know what I feel. I really don’t know what I feel about you, maybe I like you, maybe I’m just comfortable around you, I’m not really sure. But I’ve wanted to kiss you and more for weeks, and I don’t regret what just happened. It’s weird because we’re friends, but I’m not even sorry, because I’ve wanted something like this to happen for so long, and it felt so good. And yeah, I might not know what I feel but I know that I want you, not just as a friend, and I think… I think maybe we could make it work, if you wanted me the same way. I’d love to see this where this could go if you were on board. I don’t know what this could be. Dating, friends with benefits, just something that doesn’t need a label, I really have no idea what I’m doing but fuck, if I can keep kissing you then I’m in _ , he admitted, cheeks flushed and not daring to look up.

\-  _ I like that idea _ , Jeno said softly, making Hyuck look up, eyes full of hope.  _ I’d love to keep what we have and see where things go. And I’m definitely taking you on a date _ , he added with a laugh.  _ I think I might like you, I’m not sure yet. But it doesn’t really matter because I know that I want to keep this new relationship? Is that a relationship?  _ he wondered. _ But you see what I mean, I want to keep what we have now and just see how things go without pressuring ourselves. _

\-  _ Really? _

\-  _ Yeah. You’re cute and I like kissing you, I don’t see why I wouldn’t want to keep doing just that _ , he said with a smile, one of those that reached his eyes and made them turn into crescents. Donghyuck loved those smiles.

The younger surged forward, arms flying around Jeno’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug. 

\-  _ Wanna be my not-really-boyfriend-but-not-just-friend? _ He mumbled into his neck.

\-  _ I’d love to, yeah _ , he breathed out, hugging back. He dropped a soft kiss on Donghyuck’s temple.

\-  _ Can I ask for one thing? _ Hyuck said, pulling back, nervousness back on his face.

- _ Of course, what is it? _

\-  _ Can we be exclusive? I know it’s a lot to ask, especially since we’re just testing things out but I just… I don’t think I’d be fine with us not being kind of committed.  _

- _ Oh, Duckie, of course. I didn't even think about seeing anyone else, to be honest. You're the only one I'm attracted to, Sunshine.  _

\-  _ Stop making my heart beat so fast, Jeno _ , Donghyuck said as their gazes locked. 

\-  _ Only if you stop making mine do the same _ , he said softly.  _ Can I kiss you _ ? he added.

\-  _ You don't have to ask, _ the younger giggled, bringing their mouths together.

This kiss was soft. They didn't rush, instead taking their time to enjoy the kiss and discover this new side of each other. They spent a while making out, lying down on the bed at some point, legs tangled and hands softly playing with hair. 

They ended up staying in bed together, Donghyuck's head buried in Jeno's neck, their joined hands resting on his chest as the older traced random shapes on Hyuck's back as they slowly drifted to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> i want to say a huge thank you to Mel, you literally made this fic good I'm so grateful ily so much thanks for everything!!
> 
> it was my first time writing nsfw in a looong time, i hope it wasn't too bad!!
> 
> As usual you can come hang out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chatonvegetal), or ask me stuff on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal)!!


End file.
